Make A Wish
by CryOnMyShoulder
Summary: A teenager helps complete the Kovac family when Luka and Abby realize that one wasn't enough.


**Title:** Make A Wish

**Genre:** ER

**Pairing:** Luka/Abby

**Disclaimer:** You all know I own nothing. Shit, if I did, I wouldn't be working retail. Credit for the poem used in the beginning of the story goes to Sarah Perrette.

**Summary:** One wasn't enough.

_**When He smiles up at you**_

_**for the first time**_

_**Please remember me**_

_**When your heart so shines**_

_**Whenever you hold his hand**_

_**And help him learn to walk**_

_**Please remember me**_

_**When he begins to talk**_

_**When he goes to sleep at night**_

_**Then runs to you in fear;**_

_**Please remember me**_

_**When you hold your baby near.**_

_**When he lays his head in your lap**_

_**Or learns to tie his shoe;**_

_**Please remember me**_

_**When he kisses you.**_

_**After his first day in school**_

_**And he runs to you in joy;**_

_**Please, remember me**_

_**When you hug your little boy.**_

_**When he sings for Sunday school**_

_**And your heart's filled with pride;**_

_**Please, remember me**_

_**When he sits down at your side**_

_**When he feels guilt**_

_**For a wrong he may have done;**_

_**Please tell him I know his hurt**_

_**When you comfort your son**_

_**When a wrong is done against him**_

_**And he cries to you in pain**_

_**Please tell him I know his hurt**_

_**When you wipe his tears away.**_

_**When his happiness is great**_

_**And he shares his joy with you;**_

_**Please, tell him I feel his joy**_

_**When you see your child through.**_

_**When He asks about his blue eyes**_

_**And he's looking up to you;**_

_**Please, tell him who I am**_

_**And that my eyes are blue.**_

He would never really understand why his life had turned out the way it did, nor would he understand why God had given him his second chance at it. Abby had become the woman he'd sworn to himself didn't exist. He'd spent more than a decade with countless women who had never been able to match Daniejla and bring him the happiness she always had. Yet when Abby had entered his life for the second time, everything changed.

He'd spent his time watching the whirlwind of fathers who came through the ER with their children, many of whom too consumed in their personal or work lives to realize how lucky they were. For most, their main priorities were stocks, business meetings, money, even drugs. School plays, soccer games, and birthday parties fell low on their lists, taking for granted the fact that they were fathers, never once thinking they could lose everything.

He would have killed to be one of them.

"Daddy?"

Pulling him from his thoughts, Luka turned to the small boy seated next to him on the bench, staring up at him with the bright blue eyes that matched his own.

"Hmm?" Was all he said, leaning over to re-tie his tiny shoes, knotting them tightly. "You're going to trip and hurt yourself."

Laughing as he pulled himself to his knees, Joe gripped his nearly empty juice box and climbed in Luka's lap, pressing a quick, sticky kiss to his cheek. "Now Daddy?"

"Soon, I promise," he replied, pulling Joe to his hip and standing up. "It's cold out here, lets go find mommy."

"Kay Daddy."

Re-entering the hospital, Luka could do nothing to rid himself of the grin plastered across his face. It had been two years since Joe had spoken his first word, calling out to Luka from his crib early one morning. Yet as the months and years had passed, being called Daddy had never grown old. He knew it never would.

----

"It's a boy!"

Lifting the screaming infant in his arms, the doctor took no time in handing him off to a nurse who quickly wiped the baby off and wrapped him in a blanket. Carrying him back to the exhausted teenage girl, she quickly shook her head instead of taking him into her arms.

"Let his mom hold him," was all she said, looking towards the petite brunette that stood near the window in the tiny delivery room.

Abby could do nothing but quickly wipe the tears from her eyes before taking the tiny baby into her arms. Looking up at Luka who wore a grin as large as hers, she brought the baby as close to her body as she could, gently rocking back and forth.

"Hi Nicholas," she whispered quietly, running her fingers along the caramel colored skin of his face. "He's beautiful."

Staring down at his new son, Luka couldn't help but plant a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. He looked nothing like Joe had, nor would he ever. His skin was dark, his hair jet black and full of curls, and then there were his eyes. They too looked black, staring up at both him and Abby as his cries turned into soft wimpers. He was exactly as Abby had expressed, beautiful.

"Thank you Rianne."

There wasn't much more either Luka or Abby could say to her. She'd given them something they had both believed was impossible.

"Take good care of him," she replied, shivering in her bed.

"We will," Luka promised, looking from the baby to Abby, and finally to the teenage girl that had just completed their family. "I'm going to get Joe," he announced quietly.

----

"Are you ready to meet your little brother?"

Squeezing Joe's tiny hand as they stepped off the elevator onto the maternity ward, Luka gathered the bunch of mylar balloons he'd purchased in the gift shop and guided his eldest son down the long hallway, stopping midway.

"Ready!"

He couldn't help but smile as he watched the eager grin on Joe's face grow. He looked as though he were dancing, far too excited about his new brother to simply stand still. Tied to his wrist with a bright red ribbon was his own balloon that declared he was the big brother. The last 3 months had ended the same every night, with Joe pleading for both he and Abby to bring his brother home. The biggest day of his son's life had arrived.

"Mommy!" He squealed, running towards the rocker where Abby sat.

Smiling at her first born, she brought her pointer finger to her lips and then wrapped her free arm around him as he squirmed to get as close to her as he could. Playing with Joe's hair for a moment, she watched and waited as Luka took a seat next to her on the windowsil. Carefully pulling the blanket from around Nicholas's face, she lowered herself to show him off to the person most eager to meet him.

"Hi Nicky," was all he said as he watched the infant's eyes move back and forth, fighting to focus. Reaching into the blanket, Joe found one of Nicholas's small hands and wrapped his own chubby fingers around it. "I love him Mommy," he announced, looking up to both of his parents for a short second before turning back to the baby.

Remembering back to the night of Joe's birth, Luka watched his two sons together for the first time and realized he wasn't the jealous, bitter man he'd once been. He was again the father, he didn't have to wish anymore.

"Are two going to be enough?"

For now, two were plenty.


End file.
